fourworldwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Ikki
Phoenix Ikki is the Legendary Phoenix Bronze Saint and Andromeda Shun's older brother, as well as the strongest among the legendary Saints of the 20th Century. Ikki can use the element of Fire. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Phoenix Ikki *'Alias': Phoenix Saint, The Immortal Phoenix *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 41 *'Birthday': Year 1971 *'Classification': Human, Bronze Saint, Legendary Saint, Saint of Athena *'Height': 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 78.1 kg (172 lb) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Dark Blue *'Allies': *'Enemies': *'Attire': Red pants, blue sleeveless shirt, black shoes, white sweatbands, and a pale silver chain necklace with a ruby gem; sleeveless dark blue outfit, silver and dark orange torso, shoulder, forearm and upper leg armored platting with dark blue bracers on the forearms and three long, pale-golden phoenix feathers, metallic belt, and a simple headgear with two, orange horns on the sides *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Fire Manipulation (Extreme Heat Resistance), Illusion Casting, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Enhanced Strength, Immense Speed and Reflexes, Immense Endurance and Durability, Immortality, Keen Intellect, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity and Arayashiki) *'Standard Equipment': Phoenix Clothstone *'Weaknesses': Water Cosmo *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Ho Yoku Tensho, Phoenix Genma Ken Power Ranking *'Class': Transcendent *'Attack Potency': Large Mountain level *'Speed': At least FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class T *'Striking Strength': Likely Class EJ *'Durability': Large Mountain level with Phoenix Clothstone. Immortality and Regeneration makes him very hard to kill. *'Stamina': At least Supernatural *'Range': Several Dozen Kilometers *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Ikki is a slim, muscular man of average height with fair skin, blue eyes, and dark blue spiky hair; in between his eyes is a scar that he received during his training at Death Queen Island. Whenever he does not wear his Cloth, Ikki wears red pants, a blue sleeveless shirt, black shoes, white sweatbands on his lower and upper arms, and a ruby gem around his pale-silver chain necklace, which contains the Phoenix Cloth. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless, dark blue outfit. Personality Ikki's personality is drastically different from his fellow Saints in the 20th Century. He is almost the opposite of his younger brother — Shun is calm, soft, caring and very emotional, whereas Ikki is harsh, cold, aggressive, and very much of a loner. Former Bronze Saint Wolf Nachi once pointed out that it was very hard to believe Ikki and Shun were related due to the extreme difference in their personalities. As noted by several adversaries in the past, Ikki's Cosmo is unique to him — it is full of hatred, anger, incredible aggression and power, but it was still guided by his deep love and loyalty for his younger brother, his friends and loyalty to Athena. Although he dislikes teamwork, he comes to battle whenever Athena's Saints need his help, and is often seen coming in the nick of time to save his younger brother and friends from certain death. This tactic has always been exploited to their advantage, since the enemies are caught by surprise upon meeting/fighting him. He is overall, a noble, complex and mature character, who does not doubt whenever it's necessary to sacrifice his life for his friends. Plot Abilities Phoenix Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, as well as being the most powerful Cloth with the ability of resurrection if killed. The Cloth consists of silver and dark orange armored platting, that covers his upper chest and back, his forearms covered by dark blue bracers, most of his legs are covered, a belt is worn around his waist, and a simple headgear with two, orange horns on the sides. On the back of the chestplate are three pale-golden phoenix feathers that extends to his calves like long pieces of fabric. : Haruto has mentioned that Ikki is the first man ever since mythology to have worn the Phoenix Cloth, while Eden has commented that Ikki is the immortal Saint that has gone to Hell several times and always managed to return. *'Ho Yoku Tensho' (Phoenix Flaming Wings): The Phoenix Saint's signature technique. Ikki gathers forces of wind and heat and unleashes it in a single point or in a large area like a whirlwind, later releasing a phoenix-like avatar that charges towards the enemy. This move may be used on multiple opponents at the same time. *'Phoenix Genma Ken' (Phoenix Phantom Fist): Infamous for its psychological damage — the technique is dealt from either a single fist or a finger. Concentrating his Fire Cosmo into his fist, Ikki literally destroy his opponent's mind. Once used, it sends various nightmare illusions directly created by the opponent's brain; trapping them within an illusion that is almost indistinguishable from reality. Fire Manipulation: The Phoenix Cloth's signature ability, which allows him to create, shape, and manipulate the element of fire; at a mastery degree, he can control even the most powerful form of fire to suit his advantage in battle. He can shoot large streams or small orbs of fire at his opponents, enhance any part of his body with flames for greater melee damage, or burn his opponents to ash with a single touch. *'Extreme Heat Resistance': Through his usage of fire, Ikki is very immune to all forms of flame-based abilities. By his claim, he has survived even the flames of hell itself without burning, as the legend of the Phoenix proves it. Illusion Casting: Ikki can cast illusions to confuse his opponents, waiting for the chance to strike. Immense Cosmo Power: Once known as the strongest Bronze Saint in the 20th Century, Ikki boasts very enormous amounts of Cosmo, far exceeding that of many Gold and Legendary Saints, if not equal to, Sagittarius Seiya. His Cosmo, in temperature, is exceptionally hot, almost burning like the fires of Hell itself. In the Pallasite War, he was easily able to fight stronger opponents as he showed when he rivaled Mira's speed in spite of wearing his Chronotector easily, and later when he faced off against Aegaeon on his own, even shattering the latter's Holy Sword despite the former's severe injuries. His Cosmo is orange-red in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters